1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed assembly and an image forming apparatus incorporating the feed assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines or composite machines with their functions typically include a feed assembly configured to pick up a sheet one by one from a pile of stacked sheets to convey the sheet to an image forming portion. The feed assembly typically includes a feed roller abutting against an upper surface of the sheet pile and a pad confronting the feed roller. If the feed roller rotates to send out sheets from the sheet pile, the pad applies a frictional force to the sheets other than the uppermost sheet to prevent conveyance of excessive sheets.
As described above, the feed roller and the pad are configured to convey sheets one after another using a frictional force caused between themselves and the sheets, and therefore it is inevitable that the roller and the pad is worn out. A worn feed roller and/or a worn pad cause defective sheet feed. Therefore, when the defective sheet feed occurs, a well-experienced operator replaces the feed roller and/or the pad.
An improved image forming apparatus comprises a structure configured to allow a feed roller to be more easily removed. Consequently, a user may replace the feed roller without assistance of an experienced operator.
The improved image forming apparatus described above includes the structure allowing the feed roller to be easily removed but does not comprise a structure configured to allow a separating pad to be easily removed or accurately installed. Consequently, if defective sheet feed arises from wear of the separating pad, the experienced operator has to replace the separating pad and/or the feed roller.
The problem described above arises not only with the separating pad, but is also common in other elements configured to separate sheets with a frictional force on the sheets.